The present invention relates to a screen light provided with a bar-shaped fluorescent lamp.
Screen lights of the above mentioned general type provided with bar-shaped fluorescent lamps are known in the art. The known lamps can be further improved in the sense of a possible width, symmetricity and thereby non-glaring light distribution.